As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Current information handling systems have used direct-current-to-direct-current (DC-DC) voltage regulators to provide regulated voltages to central processing units (CPUs) and other circuitry on computer motherboards. A DC-DC voltage regulator (VR) usually includes a controller, one or more MOSFET (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor) drivers and one or more power stages. And a power stage typically includes MOSFETs and an inductor, as shown and described with respect to FIG. 6 (prior art).
FIG. 6 (prior art) depicts an embodiment 600 of FIG. 6 (prior art), a MOSFET driver 602 receives a regulated power supply VDD and provides signals to the power stage 606. The power stage 606 includes a first MOSFET (Q1) that is driven by the DH signal, a second MOSFET (Q2) that is driven by the DL signal, and an inductor L1 that receives the LX signal. The first MOSFET (Q1) is coupled between a voltage input (Vin) 612 (e.g., 9 to 20 volts) and node 610. The second MOSFET (Q2) is coupled between node 610 and ground 614. And the inductor L1 is coupled between node 610 and the output voltage node (Vout) 608. A capacitor couples the voltage input node 612 to ground, and a capacitor (C1) couples the voltage output node 608 to ground. A VR controller 604 receives a separate power supply VCC and operates to control the MOSFET driver 602. Two resistors (R1, R2) coupled between the voltage output node 608 and ground provide a divided voltage as a feedback (FB) signal to the VR controller 604. The VR controller also has a ground (GND) connection to ground 614, and an output (OUT) connection to the voltage output node 608. It is noted that VCC and VDD are bias power supplies for the VR controller and MOSFET driver, respectively, and these power supplies may be drawn from the voltage input (Vin) or from different voltage source, as desired.
When a CPU is being powered, the power rating of the VR depends upon the power requirements of the CPU. As such, voltage regulators for computer motherboards are typically designed considering the CPUs expected to be installed in the motherboard. More particularly, CPU voltage regulators often have a plurality of power stages that work together to form a multiphase VR. The number of phases of a VR can be selected depending upon the power requirements of the CPUs to be installed within the system. Typically, voltage regulators are designed to support the highest performance CPU that may be installed in the system, and such CPU usually has maximum power consumption. To facilitate the design of voltage regulators for system motherboards, one prior solution provided stackable power stages for voltage regulators so that phases could be added in a stackable fashion in implementing the voltage regulation to meet increased power demand.
In addition to the design of multiphase voltage regulators for a particular system motherboard, the regulated voltage provided by voltage regulators have also been managed dynamically during operation of a system depending upon processor load levels or power modes. One prior solution used a plurality of single-phase switching regulators to provide power to a CPU and used a comparator to monitor the load current drawn by the CPU. One or more of the single phase switching regulators would then be turned off when a low load current threshold was reached. In addition, at least one of the single phase switching regulators that remained on could increase its output current so that the multiple phase switching regulator output current continued to match the load current. These prior methods have not been successfully implemented in a CPU VR because there is not enough time for the VR to respond adequately to CPU transient operation.
Dynamic phase shedding refers to a similar concept of providing a means of increasing voltage regulator efficiency at light loads for a specific processor/VR configuration when a CPU moves into a low power mode. This dynamic phase shedding is typically determined by using a power state indicator (PSI) signal from the processor during dynamic operation of a processor to indicate low power modes of operation. In such a case, the PSI signal is sent to the VR prior to the CPU's transition to a lower power mode. Dynamic phase shedding allows phases to be added or dropped unlimited times depending on PSI signal during operation of the CPU.
One disadvantage with these prior voltage regulator solutions is that they lead to inefficient solutions where a user upgrades or downgrades to a different processor and/or where a manufacturer installs processors with different power needs into the same system motherboard. Voltage regulators designed to handle efficiently high power needs of possible high performance microprocessors that could be installed in such systems suffer from poor power efficiency at lighter loads. As such, when a lower performance microprocessor is installed in the same system, the voltage regulator efficiency suffers.